


Eric the Earl

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Eric flew from America after he learned, surprisingly, that he'd be the next Earl of Lomond. He decided to make use of the empty ground as a venue for concert, before realising the portaloos had broken down...





	Eric the Earl

Eric Granville had flown from his American home by a surprise letter, revealing him as new Earl of Lomond. As the will of the former Earl of Lomond was revealed, he was a distant cousin of Earl of Lomond’s son, who passed away before his father. Eric could remember vaguely about this cousin of his who lived in an ancient castle. The will announced him as the new Earl of Lomond, the owner of a vast area of land and a huge ancient castle. Eric had never lived in a castle before, nor had he dreamt about living in one. So he decided to leave some of the ruins by itself. He could see some weird ruins in the middle of the large area of land near the castle, and decided to call a team of archaeologists to explore and change them into tourist attractions. For the castle, he planned to open some part of it for tourists, but he still had no time for that. As he lives in the castle alone, Only a small part of it was used, while the other part was locked up until they became a tourist attraction.

It was great for him to fly back. He just wanted to escape something. He thought he was too much into it. He wanted to clean himself off it. Eric didn’t hate his own homosexual desire. He loved it, but he hate something else. He hate it because his ex hate it. He thought “it” was the reason why his ex left him. He tried to suppress it. It was great to be in the new (actually old) environment. He knew that deep down inside he liked it so much, but guilt blamed himself that it was the cause of the end of their beautiful love. He distracted himself with a diary he found in a drawer of an old desk inside the study room. It was 6th Earl of Lomond’s diary from the nineteenth century. He found out that the Earl’s favorite window was the one in the study, on the first floor, because it gave him a great view of natural scenery. Eric stood at that wide window, and saw only weird ruins and the dying shrubs and trees. 

Eric decided to set up a concert upon the ground outside the castle. The open-air concert should also be welcomed by a teenager community around the town, and it might help raise some money for the archaeological projects at this castle as well. As Eric used to know some people in the celebrity circle, he eventually asked his friend to invite Neil Ricco, the latest winner of a famous TV singing contest to set up a little concert on the ground of the castle. Eric looked at Neil’s photos and could sense that Neil must be a sinewy guy. Not only did Neil sing very well and have a perfect build, Neil looked handsome. 

On that day, there were a great number of audience coming to join Neil’s concert. The tickets were almost sold out. Eric was kind enough to distribute food and wine for the audience. The drink was cheaper than usual, and people loved his drinks so much. Neil also loved it. Eric enjoy seeing people dancing upon the ground of the ancient and almost lifeless castle. Neil could sing and entertain very well. His fans enjoyed it so much. It was a beautiful evening.

Until the portaloos were broken. Eric set up too few portaloos, because he didn’t expect a great number of fans. To be honest, he still loved what he was told to hate. He loved male desperation. His unconscious might be the cause of the paucity of the portaloos. He told the audience, before the show start, not to litter and make the site dirty. Most of them seemed to obey and now lined up at the few portaloos. Some of them locked itself when the door was closed, so some people just opened the door so hard, after finishing their business, that it flung back and closed itself in front of the desperate visitors. Eric wasn’t cruel, though he enjoyed the sight of men grabbing his crotch and waiting in line to release all the waste liquid so much. Eric had a hard on, and yet he told the servants to open the larger servants’ toilet for women’s customers, who might took longer time and came here in a greater number, while the men used his own toilet at the castle.

Neil Ricco was desperate beyond belief. He felt a little twinge from his bladder after his second song. He didn’t drink much alcohol because it ruined his voice. Yet, he drank a lot of tea to clear his throat. The tea helped clear his throat very well, it now screamed inside him to let it out.. He tried to nip away just to urinate, but found no chance. The fans were so eager to listen to his songs, and he couldn’t help entertaining them. At some moment he just wanted to pee on the stage, a new kind of show for his fans. His bladder was getting larger and larger while he was talking to his fans before his last song. He knew that he didn’t sing very well because he could flood his tight shorts by giving out all his beautiful voice. Fortunately, this was an intermission. Finally, he could pee. He crossed his legs behind the small stage, talking to a fan who just found him and complimented him a great deal. Neil squirmed and moved away to see two separate lines forming near the castle. From the gender of people in the line, he was quite sure that the longer line heading to the castle were the line of the men’s room. He didn’t know he could hold it so long. In front of him were men desperate to piss. A blonde guy in front of him, in tight suspenders, bounced up and down because of the need to piss. The sight was intense, and Neil wondered he could hold it for how long. He hissed and gritted his teeth as a wave of desperation hit him. 

While Eric was enjoying the sight, and the sound of men desperate and finally relieving themselves not so far from him. Six men could get in each time. Three urinals and three cubicles to relieve themselves must now be splatterred again and again by the golden steamy urine from all kinds of cocks. He just found himself in the same situation because of the beer he drank. He became the Earl of Lomond now, and yet he didn’t want to show himself as superior or privilege. He decided to walk and join the queue.The queue was not far from the weird ruins he could see from the window. The sight of desperate groaning men turned him on, and yet worsened his situation. If he were there in his study, he would en He found Neil Ricco, grabbing his crotch at the back of the line, and smiled to him.

“The concert was amazing, Neil.”

“I didn’t do my best, sir.”

“Don’t call me “sir”. I hate these title thing. Call me Eric.” 

“I just start to have to pee while I was singing my second song. I just had no time to go.”

“It was still a brilliant performance, Neil.” A wave of desperation hit Eric hard. He bent over and grabbed his crotch.

“Too much beer?” Neil smiled, grabbing his crotch. 

“It seems you really like my tea, Neil,” Eric could see that the bulge was large, and he had to admit it was larger than what he saw on stage. Eric couldn’t help getting hard by seeing that large bulge. The blonde man in tight suspenders get their attention and turned them on. Eric could see that Neil enjoyed looking at the man. Those tight shorts of Neil’s didn’t hide anything at all. 

In front of the blonde man were a gay couple. They just slowly groped each other’s crotch in order to keep the hot pee inside. The younger man looked very distressed. The older man patted his shoulder to console him, telling him that it was not long before they reached the castle. 

In front of the lovers were a man in leather jacket. Eric knew him as Ben the real man. Ben was a reputed wrestler, and a muscular man. He was known for his macho characteristics. What Neil and Eric could see was the suffering Ben, who squirm again and again in order to tie the knot in. Eric actually expected this because he saw Ben drank again and again. Ben sighed and tried not to meet people’s eyes, but then he met Neil and Eric’s. Ben blushed and looked away. He coughed, so as to look cool, but he had to grab his cock very fast. The cough shook his bladder, and he felt he was going to leak. 

Not far from Ben were the Orsini brothers. They were son of the owner of the Italian restaurant not far from the castle. Eric really liked them, and sometimes headed to the restaurant with the pretext of learning how to cook Italian food from their father, but actually enjoyed looking at the three young men. Luca was hotter in this tight jeans. His shuffling feet meant he thought he was going to leak. Michele (Mi-kay-lay) whistled, but it was clear that he was sweating. His hands were in his pockets, grabbing his crotch. Gennaro, the youngest one, looked calm, but Eric and Neil could see that he winced from time to time. 

“Too bad I shouldn’t have brought those portaloos. I should have used other brands.”

“You have to be careful next time, Eric.” Neil tried to look away from the queue, but some men came behind Eric. They needed to pee quite badly as well. Eric could see them. Ahhhh. Those hot men from around the castle. They were Indian postgraduate students he used to meet sometimes at the market in town. He had seen them piss at the public toilet in town. The piss was amazing. They peed a lot but they didn’t look desperate at all. This time they looked desperate, so it meant they were going to pee more than that he saw. Eric was thrilled, but that made him desperate to pee even more. He started to dance a bit now. 

“You like it, Neil?”

“Like what?”

“You know what I mean,Neil. I can see your eyes looking at men in the queue.”

“You like that as well. I can see very clearly, Eric.” Neil smirked and looked at Eric’s crotch. 

“Ahhhh. I should have let people pee anywhere on the ground.”

“No. This is an archaeological site. Urine,” Neil squirmed. “could destroy some artefacts if they were buried underground. That’s what my lecturer told me when we were on the field. I miss that time.” Neil looked around the field, then he saw the weird ruins. He then smiled. 

“You studied archaeology?”

“Yes,” Neil said, “ I love travelling to places like this. When Mr. Staunton told me you wanted me to make a concert here, I said yes without hesitation because I have really wanted to see this castle for a long time, but it wasn’t opened for the public. I have looked at all the ruins here and I just love it.”

“Great.”

“I can help you promote this castle, with one condition.” Neil smirked, then winced because he thought he was not going to make it. He had to say it now. 

“Yes?”

“If I get to know what those weird ruins are, you must allow me to do anything with them.” Neil sighed. Would Eric say yes to this?

“Don’t destroy it.”

“I won’t. Trust me. My degree is in archaeology.”

“So you want to see them now?”

“Sure.”

“Can you hold it,Neil?”

“Sure I can.” Neil wasn’t that sure, but then he was quite sure he would make it. 

“Before I go, have you heard anything about this ruins from your ancestors?”

“One of them loved it. He said it was a part of such a beautiful scene.”

“When was the diary written?”

“1800s” Eric craned his neck to see why the queue moved forward very slowly. Suddenly the blonde man started to leak a bit. One of the gay lovers took off his cotton coats and both of them start to pee into the coats. The moan of relief disturbs many others in the queue who craved for such relief. The face, the moan, the shaking bodies express nothing but pure ecstasy. Eric looked away, and saw Neil grabbing his crotch and smiling. 

“Your ancestor is just like you, Eric!” Neil smirked. 

“What do you mean?”

Neil didn’t answer Eric, but shouted, “hey, everyone, these are ancient urinals. You can pee here, guys! The structure was still good. The drain looked amazingly stable. You can let go here, man. There are ten urinals here.” Neil, without hesitation, unzipped and fished his cock out. Everybody could see, and hear, Neil pissing in that quiet night. The sound of piss was beautiful. All desperate men ran to the ruins. The blonde man unzipped before he even reached the ancient urinal, while the Orsinis are racing one another to get to the urinal first. Eric could see piss leaking from Michele’s crotch. Eric wanted to run but his heavy bladder warn him that if he ran, the dam would burst. The Indian men walked quickly past him. Two senior, daddyish men raced past him. When Eric reached the urinals, they were occupied. Eric knew now why his ancestor loved this place so much. It was just like him. He enjoyed looking at men pissing and fantasised about them. From that window, Eric must have seen people piss very clearly. Yet, for now, this is not an enjoyable sight. He squirmed again and again and waited to release his piss. The sight of men splattering their gold liquid upon an old structure tormented him. Suddenly, Eric leaked into his underwear. He grabbed it very tight and tried to look away, but his ears were invaded by the sound of relief.

Eventually, Gennaro Orsini left the urinal, and Eric pounced upon it. He sighed, quickly unzipped, and, with cock in hand, just let go. Yet, Eric was disappointed that he held it a bit too long for the muscle to relax. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the continuous flow of piss. Slowly, his piss was released. Then, it gushed out hard and strong. He smiled in relief. On his right, the blond man was still pissing very hard. The man farted and blushed when he knew the owner of the castle was pissing next to him. On Eric’s left, Neil was sighing in relief. Neil clearly enjoyed the piss so much. The stream was strong and dark. It was good to release those acidic steamy liquid from his body. Eric was getting hard and trying to focus on his piss, which became high-pressured because of the erection. 

“You really like this, Eric.” Neil smirked, still pissing. 

“I surely need some help tonight.” Eric smiled. He looked at the furthest urinals. Sexy Indians were pissing there forcefully and copiously. More men are using these urinals. Some out of curiosity, others out of pure desperation.

“I think it’s going to be difficult to drive back because it’s getting dark now.”

“You might get lost, Neil.”

“Ahhh I know I need some more archaeological lessons tonight.”

“Sure I think you know where to explore,” Eric finished pissing. He shook his penis. The blonde man’s piss was tapering, while Neil was pissing quite hard. “Neil, you are a firehose!”

“I appreciate that.”

“Tonight I will serve you a huge glass of wine.”


End file.
